


Mother

by SweetHoneyBee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Ass Play, Ass Rape, Assault, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Broodmother - Freeform, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gags, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Inanimate Objects, Inflation, Kidnapping, Lube, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vibrators, brood, expansion, feeding tube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHoneyBee/pseuds/SweetHoneyBee
Summary: Ardyn Izunia, knowing he will one day be defeated, plans to live on long enough for his offspring to thrive.However, the mother of his children needs to be prepped for his brood first.If you don't want to ask or say something here, feel free to drop by on my new Tumblr! Anon is on! supersweethoneybee
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this?  
> An insert into a near-dead fandom?  
> I think so.  
> This chapter contains shit like vibrators in the ass, belly bulges and rubs, spanking, plugs, cum inflation of the stomach (not womb (yet :) ) and lots of dirty talk and foreshadowing.  
> Comment down below if you have any ideas on what to do to her next ;)

You sneered at the man before you, drawing your knees close to your naked body. He stood there, staring. He watched you like you were some kind of zoo animal sitting here in this white observation room. Barely anything was in here besides the two of you and one Magi-tek Soldier, the only thing in here was a cart sitting by the sealed door. You had no idea what was in there and you frankly didn't want to know. It was probably some disgusting torture devices that would kill you or tear apart your cells or some stupid shit like that.

You glared at the man before you through the locks of unkempt hair tangled in front of your face, eyebrows twitching as your breathing soon fell out of sync.

Why was he just staring at you? Not saying a word?

Was this some kind of way to fuck up your mind?

Finally, the silence and slight buzzing from the florescent lights above became too much for you.

"What do you want?" you spat.

Ardyn sighed, his shoulders drooped. He scoffed and looked away from you finally.

"An expecting mother should learn to be more patient," he chided, finally turning his sights back to you.

Mother?

An expecting mother?

You reeled back, the back of your skull almost hitting the wall. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Excuse me? I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet, at least." His lips curled up into a crooked smirk, his lids fluttering shut half way over his golden orbs. He could tell by the look you were giving him that you needed more information. The Chancellor tsked and motioned to the single Magi-tek soldier who beelines straight for the cart. "You see, my pet, I am not long for this world. At the end of this little age of darkness, I will no longer exist." The cart rolled up to his right side. Ardyn opened the lid and shooed the Magi-tek soldier's hands away from the cart. "But, I have many plans. Who know how long it will take. One year? Ten years? One hundred years of constant darkness before I am to be killed? I have plans for my children to perform, to keep my legacy fresh in the minds of the people of the world." He motioned the Magi-tek soldier to you with the slight turn of his hand. the soldier marched up next to you, awaiting its next command. "And children, I shall have plenty of, thanks to you."

"You're fucking sick!" you snapped, yanking at the chains bounding you to the lower half of the wall. "You're just gonna fucking rape me and impregnate me for years?"

Ardyn stopped rifling through the cart to look at you. A coy smile tugging on his lips.

"Not yet, at least." The Chancellor proceeded to rifle through the cart that sounded quite full of metal objects. He produced a little remote, about the size of small smart phone with a colorful arrange of numerical order. He proceeded to search through the cart once more, intent on finding something else. "In order to be the mother of my brood, you need to be able to handle it all. It's a heavy load, a long burden, taxing. I need to know that your body can stretch and hold and nurture them." Ardyn cackled suddenly. "I can just picture it now. Your belly all big and swollen, immobile, writhing in pain as they move in you constantly. And each time you give birth, your body will be forced to hold more and more. Astrals, I cannot wait to see you quickly grow soft for them and for me."

Ardyn produced a bottle of lube from the cart.

Your heart dropped to your stomach. You quickly grew nauseous at the thoughts and images that plagued your mind.

"Ardyn, please, no. Anything but this, please," you pleaded, tears suddenly pricking your eyes.

"Relax, my pet, today is just a simple test to see how much you can handle in your behind." Ardyn nodded towards you, eyeing the soldier.

The cold, iron grasp of the soldier's unforgiving hands snatched at your bound wrists and cuffed you to a lock on the ground. One of its hands snatched at your hair and slowly pushed you down until your cheek was pressed against the linoleum. A clasp was forced around your neck, hooking it to the same lock where you were handcuffed. You were forcefully spun around so your bare ass was facing Ardyn. You were trembling, terrified. You couldn't see what he was going to do you.

"Ardyn," you choked, now starting to sob, "please."

"Silence," he spat a sharp crack of his hand across your ass sent you sobbing. "Any more whining I do not ask for will result in much worse punishments."

You whimpered in your closed mouth, you screwed your eyes shut as tears streamed down your cheeks. Your ass was throbbing, red hot probably.

You suddenly gasped at the cold sensation of lubricant quickly being shoved against the pucker of your ass by one of Ardyn's rough fingers, the digit swirling around just a bit in the inner rings of your ass before retreating.

"Relax, pet, I'm simply going to see how far you can stretch before you start your training." You trembled far worse now, awaiting for whatever monstrosity would be plunged into your asshole. You heard Ardyn pick something up from inside of the cart. "Open your eyes. You might as well know what I'm putting inside of you."

Your eyes slowly opened. Before you, held between Ardyn's fingertips, was a metal object about the size and shape of a new beauty blender. A near egg shape. It was bronze colored, shiny, but there was something on the top part of the egg that looked like it could be clicked down. It had a glob of lube smeared around the top as well.

What was it?

The object quickly retreated from your line of sight, and the cold smear of fresh lube now sat on top of your soaked pucker. You suddenly cried out as a tight pressure quickly formed into your ass, your body practically rejecting the egg-shaped object as Ardyn wormed it through the tight rings of your ass. It was painful, agonizing as it practically tore right through you. You cried, squirmed and whimpered, tugging on your handcuffs to try and somehow get away from the painful stretch forming in your ass.

You were starting to sweat.

And just as quickly as it was pressed against your puckered hole, it was now lodged inside of you. You could feel it. It was heavy, very heavy, and cold. You laid there, ass in the air, choking on air and sobbing, soft pleas leaving your swollen lips.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You took it quickly. Perhaps, you won't need as much training as you let on." You heard Ardyn rummaged through the cart once more, no doubt grabbing another egg. "Next size up, here we come."

You seized as Ardyn carelessly wormed and circled the egg against your pucker, this one bigger by maybe a centimeter or two in diameter. The pain was much worse, but Ardyn still managed to push the heavily lubricated egg into your ass with no problem. You shrieked as the second egg collided with the first egg inside of you, rearranging your guts and weighing you down.

Ardyn reached into the cart, pulled out an egg, lubed it up, and placed it up against your ass once more.

You counted in the back of your mind how many eggs he violated you with, how many he plunged into your unwilling ass and joined the rest, each one progressively getting bigger and bigger than the last.

Three...

Four...

Five...

You could feel something leaking down your ass crack. You were sure if it was the excess lube or blood or a mix of both. You couldn't see.

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Your stomach was throbbing heavy. It felt like it had actual weight to it. You didn't dare test to see if it did nor look.

Nine...

Ten...

Eleven...

At this point, your knees had been split farther apart than before. You could feel your heated stomach brush against the floor.

Twelve...

You could barely hold yourself up anymore. Your legs nearly gave out when the soldier caught you at the last second. Its hard, unforgiving hands dug into the sides of your swollen stomach to keep you up.

Thirteen...

You were starting to feel numb. Your eyelids becoming heavy.

Fourteen...

At this point, he was practically shoving them into you like you were some pinata.

Fifteen.

He stopped.

"Now, I know you can finish off the rest, but I think that is for another day of amusement. But fifteen toys in your tight little ass, I'm impressed." Ardyn's fingers drilled up your naked spine. "I can't wait to see plugged with forty eggs clinking inside of your stomach and womb."

Forty?

You went from a size maybe just smaller than a beauty blender to the size of softballs being forced into your now loose ass.

"Please," you choked.

Astrals, you were so heavy and tired.

"Ah ah ah, pet, we're not done just yet. We have to plug you up now. We don't want your beautiful work being undone when we turn you over." Ardyn dug into the cart and pulled out something, no doubt an anal plug from what he just told you. He slowly brought it right in front of you so you could see it. It was all metal, stainless shiny steel. A metal egg sitting atop a stout base. "Do you like it? I figured it would be fitting if it were in the shape of an egg too." Ardyn carelessly slobbered the egg in the globs of lube and blood mixture now pooled below you and popped it into you. You whined loudly, feeling it suddenly jostle everything inside of you and push at your organs. "Set her up now."

The soldier, not knowing how to handle a human being obviously, snatched off the clasps and handcuffs from the floor and plopped you down on your ass.

You shrieked, your hands flying to the mounded globe that was your stomach. You slowly glanced down, wanting to now vomit from the sight of your lumpy stomach. You could see the eggs pressing against your skin. They were packed together. It was hard to breathe, hard to whimper and whine. You sat there, stomach now forcing your legs apart so it could rest and hang down onto the floor, your breasts sitting uncomfortably on top of your globe. You were just barely able to touch your belly button. Your nerves were on fire.

"I can't, no," you shivered, snot and tears sliding down your heated face. "Please, take them out," you cried.

Ardyn sighed, smile falling to a small frown.

"I would love to, pet, but I can't. You see, you're sitting on the plug and I know your body isn't ready to release them yet. But, I do know of a way that may be able to help it all come out smoother, and possibly settle it just a bit." You looked up at him with pleading eyes. Ardyn simply chuckled once more and pressed a large hand to your mounded tummy, rubbing the lumps slowly before he stood up again. You suddenly cried out once you saw him seize his belt and trouser's button and zippers, slowly allowing his trousers to fall and pool at his ankles along with his underwear. His cock sprung free, erection fully blown. "Suck my cock," he cooed.

"N-no!" you cried.

A sharp smack against your stomach sent you howling, clutching your stomach as the eggs inside of you rattled and tried to go back to where they once more.

"I said suck my cock, you stupid girl."

You slowly peeled away from your belly to look at his cock again. It was big, bigger than anything human, and his balls were hefty too. A bead of something dark pearled at the tip of his cock, dark veins pulsing along the shaft.

Could you even fit that in your mouth?

You had no choice...

Ardyn grabbed at the back of your head and guided your mouth up to his cock. You were hesitant to open your mouth, but Ardyn had jammed his fingers in between your teeth and pried your jaws open perfectly. Your mouth burned violently as he plunged his cock deep into the dark cavern of your throat. He pleased himself with your mouth, pumping his cock as much as pleased at how fast he wanted to go. You felt like you were choking. You placed your haands on his bare hips and squeezed them, pleading with your eyes for him to slow down.

Your pleas were ignored.

After what felt like eternity, Ardyn snatched at your hair and forced you to deep throat as much as you could before he came, practically plugging your throat close so you would swallow every last drop. It was like an explosion in your mouth. It was vile, it wasn't cum. It was thick, slimy, disgusting. It poured down your throat like a geyser. You felt yourself bloat up in your stomach. Your hands flew from Ardyn's waist to your tummy. You choked as you felt the lumps and bumps of the eggs pressing against your stomach quickly vanish by a taut, soft, thick padding as his cum filled you up like a water balloon. Your legs pushed apart a bit more as your tummy surged forward a bit when you felt your sides start to fill out as well.

Ardyn detached from your mouth and was quick to clean his cock off of the black sludge that now sat inside of your stomach and intestines. It was like you actually swallowed the globe your teacher had sitting on his desk in history. You actually looked severely pregnant, but worse. Ardyn, being a little shit, flicked at your tight belly and watched it jiggle and ripple as you swatted his hand away. A dark chuckle left his lips as he tugged up his pants.

The doors to the cell opened just as Ardyn had finished buckling his pants. An old man stood at the doorway with Magi-Tek soldiers on either side of him.

"Chancellor, are you done with your pet for the day?" he chided Ardyn.

"Just finished with her."

The old man only hummed and was quickly gone from the doorway.

Ardyn didn't spare you a single glance until he was already at the doorway, the soldier trailing behind him. Ardyn turned slightly and raised the remote in his hand and pressed a button.

Immediately, something deep inside of you started to vibrate, then something else, and then something else.

They were vibrators! He shoved fifteen vibrators into your ass and now they're shaking up your guts even more, allowing that thick cum to slosh around and pulled at the bile clinging in your throat.

"I suggest not hesitating the next time I tell you to do something, pet," he huffed.

You whined and clutched your swollen belly and taunt sides as it vibrated and jiggled. It didn't feel good at all, but you could now feel it all starting to heat up your core and tighten the coils inside of you.

Ardyn laughed at your sickly figure and closed the door behind him, leaving you to orgasm and vibrate as long as he see fit.


	2. Swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! A good friend (who wishes to remain anonymous) suggested this chapter!  
> This chapter includes anal leaking (from the previous chapter), spanking, and force feeding/stuffing and weight gain with some clothes popping for Ardyn's enjoyment!  
> No cock today :c  
> Make sure you comment below on ways to get this girl stretched and ready to be Ardyn's broodmother!

The vibrators just kept going, buzzing away, clicking against each other, wobbling your whole gravid belly around and allowing it to ripple. You had lost how many times you had moaned wildly at how it just hit those perfect spots, how it tightened the coils inside of you. You also had lost how many times you came, your own spunk a shiny puddle between your spread legs, the bottom of your belly covered in its slick.

But what killed you the most was how you couldn't reach your own pussy to pleasure yourself. Your own stomach covered up your pussy and your hands didn't even reach your belly button anymore after Ardyn dumped probably three gallons of cum into your stomach.

It wasn't fair how you could be this helpless, this powerless.

You whined, pressed your lips together and clenched your ass cheeks against the anal plug, a vibrator knocking and vibrating against it quickly, only ramping up how fast this orgasm was coming.

You honestly had no idea how much longer you can go on for. You knew you lost most feeling in your legs, not only from coming for hours on end but also from the heavy weight your stomach pulled down, blocking some circulation.

You had tried multiple times to reach down and pull the anal plug out, but you only somehow managed to either push it in deeper or knock it against a moving vibrator and forced yourself to orgasm from the sudden explosion of pleasure. You tried peeling your belly up slowly, you tried using what little slick of orgasm you could reach to try and slip your hands under your belly to pull it out. Your only option now was to reach from behind.

You took a deep breath and swallowed a moan pressing against your throat and craned your arm behind your swollen side, down to the curve of your ass. It was so hard to even gather enough strength to push yourself, but you somehow managed to pull yourself up by maybe less than two inches, just enough for your fingers to grasp at the lip of the anal plug and tug roughly.

You cried out when it just popped out of you like a champagne cork, a small splash of dark sludge leaving your gaping asshole until it became plugged with a vibrating egg. You bit your lip as pressure quickly gathered in your ass, pain quickly spreading like wild fire. Your body gave up quickly, but you were able to throw the weight of your gravid belly to the side just enough to land on a bloated side. The pressure of squishing Ardyn's spunk around managed to push the vibrating egg more and more. You screamed and cried, clawing at your face and back, just above your ass cheeks until it finally popped out.

You could feel your ass gape open, a wave of more spunk and the rest of the eggs quickly flowing out and leaking behind you.

You chucked the anal plug far away from you and crawled away from the vibrating eggs now rattling on the dirty floor.

You were covered with a mixture of blood, your cum and whatever this black sludge was from the top of your mostly deflated belly and down.

You quickly became worried when you noticed that your belly still retained that slight, taut roundness, just less inflated from a medium beach ball to maybe the half-way point of a pregnancy. You could feel the leftover sludge slosh around like you were drinking alcohol on an empty stomach.

The door to your cell quickly opened, your eyes pinned to Ardyn's strict figure, his muscles locking up upon seeing you mostly deflated and the vibrating eggs on the floor with most of his cum.

"You naughty little minx, you filthy whore!" he boomed, stalking towards you.

"Ardyn, please, no," you whimpered as you clutched your still throbbing tummy.

"How dare you disobey me?" he snarled, his hand grabbing at your tight little belly. "You were not ready to deflate yet!"

"Ardyn, I couldn't!" you wailed. "I couldn't take the pain of being stretched!"

Ardyn reeled back, his face morphing from furious to amused.

"Perhaps I can find a new way to stretch you out," he eyed your belly full of his cum. You shivered and tried to cover your belly with your hand, but it barely did anything. "Poor little pet. I know a way to fix our little problem, and something tells me you'll love it."

A magi-tek soldier came around from behind Ardyn, a long needle in its robotic grasp.

"No, no no, don't!" you sobbed as you pressed up against the wall.

You cried out when the needle struck into your neck, the plunger forcing various liquids into your body. Your vision swam, you grew nauseous once more, you became heavy until your head hit the floor and you were out like a light.

* * *

Your eyes slowly opened to see Ardyn standing before you, his back turned as he was lining up carts of... food?

You didn't realize how hungry you were until your stomach suddenly roared and rumbled, catching the man's attention.

"You're awake, pet. Just in time too," he cooed.

"Where..?"

"We're still in your little bird cage, dear, I just had some things placed in here just for this. I even had you dressed a bit."

Your eyes slowly peered down to your torso where a button-up covered your body despite being tight. It wasn't tight enough to tug at the buttons and show skin, but tight enough to hug every curve and bump of your belly and hips still full of his spunk. There were also multiple belts strapped around your belly where the curve sat the longest. The belts looked to be those auto-adjusting belts which slowly made your stomach twist. You shifted a bit, but realized your wrists were strapped down to the arms of the table, your ankles too. It was a big chair though, wide and very sturdy, metal. Your legs were strapped so far apart, your belly sitting in open space.

"What's inside of me?" you murmured, gazing up at him with swollen eyes. "What did you make me swallow?"

"My seed, of course. Scourge. It won't really by leaving you for a bit, what's left of it that is, especially now that you have a brand new plug waiting for you once we're done with your treat."

 _Treat_.

The word made you shiver.

"Treat?" you questioned.

"Indeed. It's a treat for both of us. You get to be overindulged by the most filling treats and meals the finest chefs here have to offer for my broodmother," Ardyn stroked a finger down your curved gut and pressed his finger to your belly button, "and I get to watch you grow plump and heavy, to pop out of these clothes and grow."

"What?! No, you can't fucking do this!" you shouted.

"Oh, but I will." Ardyn strut over to the carts of food and picked up a small plate with a piece of cake. "My scientists have been hard at work, testing the effects of ingesting my cum, and some of the results have been an increase in hunger and a hard stop to the metabolism." He turned to you and smiled, simply strutting his way back to you. "And that results in quick weight gain, which is good for expecting mothers."

"Fuck you," you spat.

A swift crack against your cheek was all it took to get you to scream, giving Ardyn the perfect chance to stuff the piece of cake into your mouth and force you to swallow.

You shivered at the heavy spongecake and thick sugary frosting as it crept down your throat, but you were quick to groan once it quickly hit your stomach. You could feel it fighting against the scourge sitting inside of you, as if gas was forming. You wanted to rub your tummy, but your bound wrists refused.

"Are we going to have the same issue again? If so, I **will** get the tube, and I'm sure you won't want that. It's too quick, too painful, neither of us would enjoy you stretching to be the perfect mommy. And besides, it might even get stuck and I won't be able to save you from popping."

You gulped and fought the urge to burp as you stomach battled with its contents inside.

"Don't," you whimpered.

Ardyn smiled and set the plate down next to you and reached for another. A plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries so big they rivaled the eggs that were just in your ass not even an hour ago.

"Open wide like a good girl," he teased, holding up a large strawberry to your lips.

What choice did you have but to comply?

You opened your mouth and gasped when he shoveled the whole berry into your mouth, ripping away the leaves and allowing you to chew and swallow before cramming the next one in. One dozen strawberries felt like bricks going down your throat, joining in on the war between the spongecake and the scourge cum.

The next plate was a small pie stuffed to the brim with what looks like wildberries with thick globs of honey and caramel on top. You groaned as Ardyn dug out a chunk of the pie with a fork and forced you to scoff it down. Your tongue started to burn from all of the fattening sugars, you were starting to feel sick. You glance down at your stomach and saw nothing had happened yet.

 **Yet**.

Ardyn quickly got impatient by your slow chewing and decided he wanted to hurry onto the next dish, opting to shovel the rest of the pie in by the forkful and clamping a hand over your stuffed mouth so you couldn't spit it out. You whined and begged him with your eyes, but Ardyn only pushed down harder on your lips, forcing you to swallow.

As Ardyn turned around, your stomach suddenly growled loudly, catching you off guard as it suddenly became a little harder to breathe. Ardyn turned his head as he lifted a hefty plate ambrosia, his eyebrows flying up in amusement.

Your chest suddenly grew tight. You glanced down and saw that the buttons towards the top of your button-up were starting to stitch apart, showing just a bit of skin.

"Breasts first? That's interesting," he laughed.

And just like before, Ardyn shoveled spoonfulls of ambrosia down your throat until you suddenly pulled away to burp and sob out from the pain growing in your stomach.

"Ardyn, please," you whimpered, "it hurts."

"Aww, my pet, does your little tummy hurt?" He curved his free hand down the slab flab of your under belly, massaging the clothed skin. You whined, hating how him giving your belly a rub was making you feel better. "But, sadly, you get nothing more until you pop out of these clothes." He tapped at the three belts around your thickest section. "These haven't even loosened one notch. Your breasts are the only thing growing."

You whined, but you were quickly stuffed with ambrosia once more, forced to swallow in order to breathe.

As soon as Ardyn placed down the now empty plate of ambrosia, you heard clicking noises and felt your stomach swirl and stretch. The belts had loosen by a few notches. It wasn't enough to show the tug at the buttons just yet. Ardyn's brows lifted playfully as he eyed the belts. Three notches lost to each. You felt a brief comfort before the need to belch overcame you.

Your jaw ached like high heaven and your tongue was burning from all of the fattening sugars scraping against your tastebuds. You groaned, feeling bile bubble at the back of your throat. But you knew... You knew you wouldn't vomit, because he doesn't want his "broodmother" to deflate and whatever crude and disgusting shit that spatters from his mouth. Your breasts ached, like you were on your period. You felt bloated, gassy, stiff.

Ardyn had produced a bundt cake, layered with chilled chocolate sauce and powdered sugar. It was hefty, taking up a large silver platter. You shivered at the size of it! It was bigger than your head!

"I think after this, we should speed things up, pet," Ardyn hummed as he cut slices into the cake.

He wasn't suggesting the tube, was he? Didn't he say you could pop if he did that?

Your thoughts were cut off by him shoveling forkfulls into your mouth. You barely had a chance to breathe as he clamped your mouth closed with every mouthful, forcing his fingers in for you to swallow. Each swallow was worse than those strawberries. Compressed, soaked, cold and dense cake did not mix well with the contents inside of your belly as you quickly whined and sobbed as it roared and growled in disagreement. You writhed in your chair, clawing at what you could and yanking at your wrist restraints. Ardyn watched in sick enjoyment, placing an empty platter down onto the stack of dishes.

Through your whines and sobs, you heard the belts popping again followed by the creaking of the chair below you. Your body was forced to shift, your legs forced apart bit by bit. You could feel the button-up slowly become more snug against your chest.

You looked down through the tears and whimpered at the size of you. You could have sworn you thought your breasts would start leaking from how much you looked like a pregnant woman.

Ardyn tapped at the belts with his knuckles and smirked.

"I think this is taking too long, dear. What do you think?" he purred.

"No... Please-"

"I think we should try what some online claim works when it comes to fast bloating." You eyed him, not caring about the hot tears and snot dribbling down your face. Ardyn only smirked and turned away from you, going to one of the carts that had nothing on top of them. Instead, he opened the top and reached in. "I've done a bit of research while you were being naughty and deflating without permission. Browsing online, combing through countless websites." Ardyn pulled out a tube used at frat parties, meant to chugging beer. "And there are a lot of weight gaining websites out there. Many have sparked my interest." Next was a two liter of diet soda. "And from what I've watched, pet, should help us both. Granted, it won't put on many pounds as it is only a small, short chemical burst." He produced a long tube of mints.

You froze.

He wasn't going to do that... Right?

With a simple wave of Ardyn's hand, you heard Magi-tek soldiers in both corners of the room behind you slowly come forward. You were oblivious to their presences, not being able to turn your head that far to see. One forcefully grabbed at your jaw, driving its fingers between your teeth through the skin of your cheeks, forcing you to not be able to bite down while the other seized at the beer tube. You fought against the soldiers as Ardyn opened up the soda bottle, eyeing you playfully before a tube was driven down your throat.

You choked and coughed, struggling a bit more, feeling the tube creep farther down the back of your throat until you couldn't feel it anymore. Ardyn handed the soldier holding your jaw the bottle.

"Do the honors for me," he purred as he stood in front of you. He placed both of his hands on your belly, sliding his fingers in between the belts now pushed a little far apart than before. "I want to feel her grow plump and soft in my hands."

You eyed Ardyn for mercy, whimpering and slobbering against the tube, only for him to smile.

You watched as the soldier slowly tipped over the big bottle and watched as the dark liquid bubbled down the tube, rushing down before exploding in a cold mess so far down your esophagus. You cried and yanked at your wrist bindings, feeling your stomach wretch and fight back at the sudden filling liquids.

You had only realized how much cake and cookies and brownies he had forced you to eat. This was his plan: Stuff you with all of these spongy desserts, and once you add liquid, everything expands.

And now, he's going to push your belly even more by adding mints.

You choked and gasped at the tube, feeling your belly slosh worse than the eggs and cum from earlier. You could feel everything expanding inside of you, pressing up against your gut's tight walls, forcing your organs and skin to stretch. It didn't help that your breasts also gained weight with your belly.

Ardyn watched in astonishment as your belly swelled like a water balloon, pushing out to match the size you were earlier, but it was still going. Even after the bottle ran empty, your gut and breasts still expanded.

You were throbbing and heaving, choking and slobbering.

You couldn't even count the amount of snaps the belts made, but you saw the top one had vanished under your breasts now straining against the stiff cotton. You could barely feel the bottom one clinging on to the bottom on your gravid stomach, threatening to sink under and be crushed. You barely made out your stomach over your breasts. All of the buttons were pulled to tight apart, but managed to stay closed.

"Marvelous, marvelous, pet. So big, so full, so stretched for me and my brood. Your progress only makes me want to forego the mints and let you sit pretty like this." Your nose twitched. You knew he wouldn't. "But, I can tell you know it too. I won't, even though you look as round as an award winning hog." He slid the roll of mind from his pocket and handed it to one of the guards. "You won't leave this chair until everything has snapped off of you."

You sat in defeat, looking at Ardyn with a dead gaze as he poked at your woefully stretched skin through the pockets in between the buttons. You paid little attention to the mint packaging being torn, only when they rattled down the tube did you care, as that was when the soldiers yanked the tube out and gagged you.

To say your stomach was not happy with you was a severe understatement. The buttons snapped off all together, flying out to different corners of the room, knocking into the carts and trays of food. Two of the belts popped open as the shirt collapsed around you. You went limp, your body shutting down from pain. Your eyes blurred, but you still looked at Ardyn as he stood once the rumbling of your mound of gut stopped growing. You could feel those splitting, bright red stretch marks claw at your skin.

Ardyn tutted and reached under your breasts, tugging at the last belt that had yet to snap. You could feel it was close though.

"What a shame this one didn't snap. If you'd like, I can keep stuffing you until you're nothing but a ball?" He glanced at your face and sighed. "As you wish. But, this calls for a drawback." He traced patterns into your stretched skin and pinched at your breasts. "That toy I promised will be saved for another time. And that belt will stay on until you deflate or you grow softer for me soon." He tugged at the belt before flicking at your belly, watching it jiggle and ripple. "Besides, I don't think even the Magi-tek would be able to pry you out of your chair. You seem to have gone flabby around it." He grabbed at the fat on your thighs now peeking through the gaps under the arms of the chair. He was right, you were to heavy, to stuck in this chair to even move your knees. "My, how you've let yourself go," he teased, walking away from you as if he didn't force you to gain so much weight.

The clasps around your wrists retracted, your hands immediately flopping onto your belly to rub circles into the painful skin. You moaned softly, petting your skin as Ardyn smirked before closing the door.


End file.
